Telephone networks have typically determined dialing information from a user based upon information obtained from the telephone keypad and by a live operator. User commands to the network were input by pulse or dual-tone multiple frequency (or DTMF) signals which were generated by the telephone instrument in response to the depression of keys on the keypad. These signals were then interpreted by the network to determine the keys depressed. Further information could also be obtained from queries from a live operator.
More recently, some telephone networks have implemented speech recognition systems in conjunction with the network user-interface with respect to the limited functions performed by the network. One example is the Automated Alternative Billing System (or AABS), an automated billing attendant implemented by several telephone companies to automatically perform many of the tasks previously performed by a live operator with regard to the solicitation of collect-call billing. In this system, the called party is automatically queried by the system to determine if they wish to accept call charges. A verbal response of "yes" or "no" is received by the system and interpreted by a speech recognition algorithm. This interpretation is fed to the network which bills or terminates the call accordingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,063 to Sakanishi et al addresses a voice-activated user-interface directed to mobile telephone dialing. This patent discloses a system whereby a series of speech templates are held in a directory residing in the local customer premise equipment (or CPE) along with corresponding telephone numbers. A driver utters a speech signal corresponding to the party which he wishes to call. The speech signal is processed and compared to the speech templates stored in the directory. If one of the stored speech templates matches the uttered speech signal, a speech signal corresponding to the stored speech template is replayed to the driver and the corresponding telephone number is dialed automatically.
Prior art user interfaces for voice activated dialing require a user to enter a separate directory function to add a new name and corresponding telephone number to the directory. Prior art user interfaces similarly lack the ability to allow the user to change a current listing. These devices require the user to perform the separate functions of erasing a current listing and adding a new listing to replace it as described above. The lack of these features creates a necessity for further user actions which decreases the efficiency of the interface.